


I’m Not Perfect (but I’m Perfect for Her)

by solarbaby614



Category: Jane by Design
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is fast asleep in the backseat when Ben pulls over in a deserted town somewhere south of Silverdale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Perfect (but I’m Perfect for Her)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the five acts meme for crickets on livejournal.

Jane is fast asleep in the backseat when Ben pulls over in a deserted town somewhere south of Silverdale. She’s been sleeping almost constantly since they crossed the Colorado border, waking up only long enough to steal beef jerky from one of bags in the back of the SUV. 

Billy doesn’t blame her. He’s been dosing off and on himself but he can’t seem to let himself fall into the same deep restful sleep she has.

As the car slowly rolls to a stop he snaps wide awake, jerking up and glancing out the windows. Nothing in particular catches his attention; at least not enough to warrant them to stop. It’s still a few hours before it’s his turn to drive so he’s not sure why they’ve stopped moving. Billy hopes it isn’t car trouble. 

“What is it?” he asks, his voice scratchy from disuse. “Something wrong with the car?”

Ben shakes his head. “There’s nothing wrong with the car.” He leans down and points out his window to the building next to them. 

Billy leans down and follows his gaze before letting out a laugh. “Jane’s gonna have a fit.”

-

Jane just mumbles and rolls over when Billy tries to shake her awake. “Come on, Jane,” he tries again. Ben’s standing on top of the SUV, his browning shotgun tight in his grip, scanning the parking lot. The area looks deserted but its better to be safe than sorry. You never know when you’re gonna come across one of them. 

He’s already pulled out two of the empty duffle bags and his own gun is strapped to his back. The only thing left is Jane. He reaches inside the SUV and starts to tug her out by the waist, ignoring the noise of protest she makes, as Ben bangs on the roof with his foot. “Rise and shine, Janey. We gotta surprise for you.”

Jane’s eyes snap open and she glances up, presumably where Ben is standing. “Surprise?” 

“Yep,” Billy says, grinning at her, “but not if you don’t get out of the car.” 

She looks at him suspiciously before giving him a peak on the cheek and sliding out of the SUV. “Woah,” Jane says, steadying herself as she reads the sign on the building. 

He slides his hand against her back, partially in support, partially to make sure the glock is still tucked away back there. 

It is.

Ben sends him a questioning look and he nods back. “That’s my girl,” Ben mouths back to him.

“I know you two are talk about me,” she says, not taking her eyes off the building. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Billy hands her one of the duffle bags. “Come on, lets go.”

-

There’s no power in the building, not that Billy expected there to be, so the only light they have streams in from the glass windows that make up the entire front of the building. Most of them are cracked and a few are completely shattered but everything inside still seems to be in good condition. As a whole, it appears to be untouched. The building hasn’t had a chance to be raided yet. 

Ben insists on going in first and Billy takes up the rear, Jane sandwiched between them. He doesn’t have to see her roll her eyes to know that’s what she’s doing in response to this action. It isn’t that she can’t take care of herself, they know she can, but they can’t help but want to protect her. She complains about it all the time but she never brings it up during times like this. 

They both wait out on the show floor as Ben checks the back (Billy wanted to go but he lost best two out of three) so they have to wait for his ‘all clear’ before Jane starts at the racks of clothes. 

Billy takes a seat on one of the extremely uncomfortable chairs, keeping an eye outside through the windows, and watches Jane pull stuff off of the racks. “This is a great thing you’re doing for her,” Billy says when Ben sits down next to him, a pile of stuff in his arms.

“Course. She’s my sister,” is all he says as if that explains everything and Billy supposes it does. Ben dumps his findings on the floor and leans back. He doesn’t know where exactly Ben found food but there are several boxes of energy bars mixed among the stuff. “Oh no,” Ben tells Jane, shaking his head in disapproval.

When Billy looks up Jane is contemplating a leather mini skirt. “I like it,” he adds. 

Ben elbows him in the side. “You aren’t helping.”

Billy shrugs and ducks his head, unable to get the image of her wearing it out of his mind. From the corner of his eye he can see her shove it into one of the duffle bags when Ben isn’t looking. 

It’s getting dark by the time Ben makes them pack up and leave. Jane doesn’t want to, Billy can tell from the look of longing she has as they head out the door, but she doesn’t say anything. She knows they it’s best to be on the road when it’s dark out. It’s safer that way.

-

Ben blocks him when he tries to get in the driver’s seat. 

“It’s my turn to drive,” Billy protests as Ben shakes his head and shoos him away. 

“You need to get some sleep, some real sleep this time. I can handle the car for a few more hours.” He doesn’t even wait for Billy to respond before taking the seat and shutting the door in his face. 

There’s a click as the back of the SUV is shut and Jane appears around the side. She smiles at him, dressed in new, clean clothes, and wraps an arm around his waist. He automatically slides an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She shakes her head when he makes noises about taking the passenger seat and pulls him with her when she gets in the back. 

He lets her rearrange them around until she’s satisfied as they pull out of the parking lot. Billy can already see movement in the shadows as they pass by and he pulls her closer. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Ben says with the same confidence that he’s heard a million times before.

“Just sleep,” Jane mutters into his shirt, her eyes closed to feign sleep. She curls in closer, completely trusting. 

Billy closes his eyes and finally lets himself fall asleep.


End file.
